familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Republican Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Republican Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * Location: West from McCormick on 378. * Driving Directions from McCormick, SC # Head southwest on US 378 for 2.9 miles. # Turn LEFT onto State Road S-33-35 (1.9 miles) # Turn RIGHT onto State Road S-33-154 (270 feet) * GPS Coordinates: N 33° 51.712' W 082° 20.470 Grave List Grave 1 - Oswald, son of C. H. and A. E. Calvert, Oct. 23, 1834, May 28, 1897 Grave 2 - Charlie W. Price, Nov. 12, 1869, Apr. 28, 1927 Grave 3 - Mattie M. Price, Jan. 3, 1870, Feb. 26, 1905 Grave 4 - Annie Marie, dau. of M. and B. E. Minor, August 1884 - May 16, 1901 Grave 5 - J. C. Willis, S. C. Arty., CSA Grave 6 - J. E. Collier, May 30, 1852, June 30, 1926 Grave 7 - Rhoda Elizabeth, wife of J. E. Collier, Nov. 25, 1885, July 9, 1889 Grave 8 - Louisa May Mitchell, 1818 - 1881 Grave 9 - George Mitchell, May 27, 1816, Jan. 21, 1884 Grave 10 - Hulda, wife of Ezekial Carroll, Mar. 14, 1842, July 18, 1917 Grave 11 - Ezekial Carroll, Dec. 24, 1852, July 15, 1879 Grave 12 - In memory of Clayton L. Jennings, Mar. 23, 1826, Sept. 22, 1896 Grave 13 - George P. Furqueron, Oct. 29, 1874, Oct. 15, 1945 Grave 14 - Lizzie A. Furqueron, May 31, 1874, July 2, 1933 Grave 15 - J. C., son of G. P. and L. A. Furqueron, Nov. 17, 1909, Feb. 25, 1914 Grave 16 - Edwin P. Holloway, May 2, 1923, Jan. 6, 1973 Grave 17 - Frank Holloway, Jan. 1, 1895, Oct. 28, 1977 Grave 18 - Carrie Seigler Holloway, June 13, 1898, November 2, 1985 Grave 19 - Claude Edmund Holloway, Jan. 9, 1903, Apr. 16, 1973 Grave 20 - Clyde Redmond Holloway, Jan. 9, 1903, Aug. 4, 1959 Grave 21 - Perry Holloway, Jan. 12, 1852, June 11, 1925 Grave 22 - Julia Anna Brown, wife of Perry Holloway, Jan. 28, 1865, July 1, 1907 Grave 23 - Richard Lee Holloway, Nov. 26, 1885, June 1, 1971 Grave 24 - Huldah W. Brown, Sept. 25, 1829, Nov. 12, 1894 Grave 25 - J. Redman Brown, June 20, 1824, Oct. 6, 1886 Grave 26 - Carrie Brown, dau. of H. W. and J. R. Brown, Sep. 5, 1872 - Nov. 6, 1889 Grave 27 - Sarah Ann price, 1953 - 1940 Grave 28 - John P. Price, 1847 - 1925 Grave 29 - Charlie W. Willis, Father, 1863 - 1940 Grave 30 - Fannie S. Willis, Mother, 1876 - 1933 Grave 31 - Pvt. 1st Cl. Thomas H. Willis, Killed in action, Normandy Beachhead, Dec. 4, 1908, June 10, 1944 Grave 32 - Woodrow W. Willis, Dec. 14, 1914, June 28, 1915 Grave 33 - Hassie Brown, 1859 - 1891, wife of C. W. Willis Grave 34 - Inf. son of Mr. & Mrs. Harold Willis, 1943 Grave 35 - Loyce E. Jennings, May 11, 1897, Oct. 23, 1941 Grave 36 - Jesse R. Jennings, 1867 - 1953 Grave 37 - David C. Jennings, May 14, 1893, May 8, 1963 Grave 38 - Lyn Hart Jennings, Aug. 14, 1904, Jan. 15, 1969 Grave 39 - Jesse R. Jennings, Jr., S. C. Medical Dept., WWII, July 22, 1908, Jan. 19, 1969 Grave 40 - Willis Jennings, Jan. 25, 1934, Mar. 27, 1934 Grave 41 - Workman Jennings, Jan. 25, 1934, Dec. 6, 1934 Grave 42 - Infant son of Perry and Julia Holloway Grave 43 - Infant dau. of Perry and Julia Holloway Grave 44 - George W. Weeks, Aug. 15, 1882, Mar. 1, 1936 Grave 45 - Henrietta Weeks, d. Dec. 10, 1945, age 72 Grave 46 - Cleveland, son of B. W. and Isabell Weeks, Oct. 28, 1941 - Dec. 27, 1941 Grave 47 - Pate Weeks, Jr., Oct. 13, 1946, June 23, 1949 Grave 48 - M. J. Shannon, wife of G. B. Walker, Oct. 11, 1861, Aug. 26, 1898 Grave 49 - Mrs. Susan Willis, Dec. 20, 1811, May 16, 1894 Grave 50 - S. S. Harmon, Mar. 3, 1852, June 12, 1902 Grave 51 - Julia E., wife of S. S. Harmon, Mar. 8, 1860, Sep. 19, 1890 Grave 52 - Mary E. Harmon, wife of T. E. Holley, Mar. 1, 1869, Dec. 22, 1915 Grave 53 - William Harmon, Jan. 1, 1821, Mar. 16, 1890 Grave 54 - Thomas A. Harmon, age 2 years Grave 55 - Mrs. Cornelia Crawford, Mar. 17, 1835, July 2, 1886 Grave 56 - Malcolm L., eldest son of Alexander and Esther Ann Laramore, July 3, 1843, August 12, 1855 Grave 57 - Thomas Edward Furqueron, Oct. 1871, Sep. 15, 1929 Grave 58 - May Ola Furqueron, Nov. 16, 1897, Feb. 6, 1901 Grave 59 - Ida Creighton Furqueron, May 1869 - Dec. 21, 1944 Grave 60 - Charles F. Clevenger, infant, d. Feb. 5, 196? home marker Grave 61 - George P. Harmon, age 4 years Grave 62 - Oban A. Harmon, age 1 year Grave 63 - Miss Fannie G. Harmon, Jan. 14, 1861, Nov. 16, 1881 Grave 64 - Catherine E., wife of W. M. Harmon, Nov. 2, 1827, Mar. 8, 1911 Grave 65 - Virginia J., wife of John Harmon and dau. of Alexander and Eliza Walker, d. Oct. 23, 1855, age 23 years, 22 days Grave 66 - In memory of Dr. Christenbury, erected by his wife, Emma, d. Sep. 18, 1898, age 43 years Grave 67 - Mary Ann Elizabeth, Consort of Rev. W. W. Jones of S. C. Conference, Nov. 18, 1850, April 13, 1880 Grave 68 - B. C. Watkins, June 22, 1835, Apr. 13, 1905 Grave 69 - J. B. Harmon, July 16, 1868, Oct. 26, 1944 Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 24 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina